


Lost And Hound

by SharkyIsSnarky



Series: Shark Bites: One Shots, Drabbles, and Snippets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Fluff, I WILL FIX THE ANGST WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS, M/M, That's it, Trash Tree and Dog Dad, i blame discord, no editing we die like men, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkyIsSnarky/pseuds/SharkyIsSnarky
Summary: Obito is a first-time dog owner who is NOT a fanboy of the YouTuber LostAndHound. He's also not sure what to do around pretty people.Written way too early in the morning in the space of like 3 hours with discord cheering me on.





	Lost And Hound

The dog on screen was tiny, barking sharply as it practically danced for the camera. Obito smiled as the person filming began to laugh. “Oh, you're energetic today. Maa, maa, calm down a bit. Sorry for the lack of training videos lately, we have a new member of the pack.” A hand reached down and rolled the puppy onto his back, tickling him. “This is Bisuke, he's about two months old and he's a rescue. He's a bit small from malnutrition still but today we're introducing him to the rest of the crew. Finally. He's been in quarantine so the pack thinks I'm cheating on them.” As it goes on it's almost too cute to bear. The little puppy is shy but once the biggest dog, Bull, scruffs him and begins grooming him the rest of the pack is all over the little guy. A few times Hound himself leans into the shot, dumb mask over his nose and mouth unable to hide the joy in his eyes at the rousing success.

Obito has been watching _LostAndHound's_ videos for years, they're what helped him really decide that yes he could justify getting a dog to help with his anxiety and PTSD and he's so glad to have taken that risk. Having Tobi has made him brighter, less angry all the time, and seeing that goofy mutt when he opens his door every day lets him keep going. Speaking of Tobi, it's just about his stop. He switches off the phone and hops off the train, dodging the afternoon crowds and slipping over to the door he needs a few blocks from Shodai Station.

“Hey, Obito!”

“Hey Hana,” he replies as the vet in training pokes her head into the reception area. Tsume must be busy. “How'd the little guy do?”

“He's a menace. Must get it from you.” Hana smiles and hands over the paperwork he needs to fill out. Obito sits there, enjoying the sounds of animals down the brightly painted corridors as he scratches in information nobody will ever double check because it's the Inuzuka clinic and he's convinced they know everyone. Hana accepts it with some cheerful small talk before leading him back to the kennels. “He's going to be whining like a big baby for a few days, but no surprise offspring are in his future.” There sits Tobi towards the end, the weird orange fur and the black spot over his eye highlighted by a look of utter betrayal and the cone around his neck. All in all he looks good for anyone who just had their reproductive organs rendered null and void.

“Ah hell, don't give me that look,” Obito says leaning down to see him. Tobi gives a weak tail thump but makes no move to get up. “Wow, you're on the good drugs huh bud?”

“Want me to wrangle him out?” Hana offers as the door chime distantly rings again

“No rush, go handle that before Kiba decides playing receptionist is more fun than doing his homework in your office.” Good kid, if a bit abrasive at the ripe old age of 6. Hana replies and wanders off but Obito honestly isn't paying attention. He's focused on trying to get his sleepy dumb dog to get up. Tobi is having none of it though and Obito isn't sure how to physically remove him without hurting him. He goads, he pleads, he attempts to bribe, but nope. Tobi is unmoving as the mountains. It seems like an eternity passes before suddenly there's another body nearby and a tenor voice speaks up. “If you want I can give it a try.” Obito at this point is willing to try just about anything and rapidly scoots out of the way.

“Please. Just mind the stitches.”

The newcomer leans down, hood up and thin hands reaching out towards the dog. Somehow, despite all the things Obito tried, this guy gets Tobi listening and focused in a single instant. There's some clicking and gestures and Tobi is up on shaky legs to get to the door.

Obito is floored and more than a bit jealous but the fact that his little traitor is going to him instead of the new guy is a comfort at least. That is until Tobi bullies his way into a hug with that dumb cone and refuses to move. New guy laughs as Obito is bopped in his good eye.

“First-time dog dad?”

“You have no idea.” He grumbles before remembering the manners his aunt spent years drilling into his thick skull. “Thanks for the help, the name is Obito.”

“Kakashi.” Obito finally maneuvers around Tobi to offer his hand and oh no he's hot. Pale hair under that hood, pretty eyes and is that a fucking beauty mark? “Who's your handsome friend here?”

It takes conscious effort not to reply “you are”, Obito deserves a fucking medal. Instead, he focuses on his dog. His warm dumb dog who he worried about all day at work, the way his chest rises and falls under his hands, and he indulges in one of those smiles he's only just remembering how to use.

“This is Tobi.”

“Obi and Tobi, huh?” Kakashi laughs lightly. “Well I'm the new vet so Hana and Tsume don't work themselves half to death, so I'll be seeing you guys pretty often from now on.”

“I guess we will.”

 

* * *

 

 

And they do. The next time is for shots when Tobi fights the raccoon that scrounges behind their apartment building. The time after that it's for a basic checkup. The time after that though-

Obito is surprised to see a hand wave him down on his Sunday run with Tobi, but it's a white-haired man in dark jeans and a sweater outside that new coffee house off Senju Boulevard. Obito tacks towards Kakashi with Tobi following close at his heels. He's been getting some real results from following LostAndHound's videos on training so the mutt only slightly jumps before a sharp two-part whistle has him settling.  
“Hello Obito, hello Tobi.” he greets, calm and easy.

“Hey Kakashi, sorry. Training is still a work in progress.”

“Please, I got more frightened when my sorta nephew tried to introduce me to his pet frogs. Dogs will never be a problem.” The scarecrow in human skin leans down and immediately slips into baby talk. “And you remembered you manners so fast, what a good boy.” Obito quietly has heart palpitations as he watches, but this is not the day death will claim him so he sucks it up.

“I've been watching some youtube videos on training so we don't have any more knockdowns. There's one channel called _LostAndHound_ that has some excellent tips.”

Kakashi hums thoughtfully and scratches Tobi's jaw. “I've heard of him, you're a fan?”

“Well yeah, the guy is gorgeous are you kidding me? Plus he's so cool and able to keep his dogs healthy and in line, so goals.”

“You dork, he wears a mask. You'd never know.”

“Naysayer. Hound is fucking breathtaking and I know it. 500 Ryo you'll see he's a knockout someday.”

“Well, that's in the future. For now, though, you want to maybe grab some coffee? Brunch by yourself is always a bit lonely.”

Holy shit Kakashi blushing. Wait, holy shit he's inviting him to brunch. Holy shit.

“Not without Tobi.” He blabs before realizing that sounds like a rejection, turning that embarrassing tomato red he always has. “I mean I want to but I want to keep an eye on him too but you're really cute fuck fuck fuck.” Kakashi begins laughing halfway through and Obito half wants to sink into the earth and half wants to forever make an ass of himself so long as Kakashi keeps up that dorky little laugh.

 

* * *

 

  
Obito smiles at his screen, leaning back on the pillows that once had been hidden under his depression laundry pile, Tobi whuffing as he curls up next to him. The whole date went way better than he'd expected. Brunch turned into a walk around downtown, turned into feeding the fearless squirrels in the park as Tobi tried to chase them down before Kakashi had to go do his errands as he'd originally planned. Kakashi looks cool and suave but underneath he's a big dork who loves trashy romance, animals, and is just fun. There are a thousand banal things he could say but the fact remains that they just sort of click. Obito scrolls through some facebook, he fires off an email to his bratty cousin saying yes he'll be at the monthly dinner next week, and opens youtube.

 _LostAndHound_ posted a video literally a minute ago and Obito pushes aside that lingering “fanboy” accusation to click on the video. It's titled “When you see that cute human” and it's literally just Hound burying his face in his pug's belly and giggling. Pakkun bore it with grace, snorting a bit but allowing the indignity before the video cut out. Obito smiled. Good for him.

 

* * *

 

  
Dates 1-5 proceed well, along with a few semi dates, the movie night that sort of happened, and the time Obito drops off a lunch at the clinic because Hana is a demon who has his phone number and notices when Kakashi forgets to eat. Before he knows it It's been a few weeks, they get the snazzy new titles of boyfriend, and Kakashi asks Obito if he wants to come over to his place, bring Tobi, meet the dogs?

This is a Big Deal. Kakashi lives outside the city, a good thirty minute drive out to where suburbia and country blur into each other so it's understandable that most dates happened in Obito's territory, on his terms. But this is going to where Kakashi is most comfortable, where apparently he still shares a home with his embarrassing father who Obito was warned not to mention space to (or the moon, or old movies, or really anything that could involve puns).

Tobi braces on the divider of the front seat in Kakashi's old beloved Jeep that despite vacuuming is covered in dog hair yet again. Obito smiles over at his boyfriend who looks like death is coming for them all. “Bakashi, you okay?”

“Just tense.”

“Relax a bit, I'm sure nobody is gonna get bitten.” Obito drops his voice a bit at the last word and revels in the shiver he's rewarded with. That had been a fun discovery. The big baby turns a hurt look on Obito before pulling off onto a side road. The houses aren't huge but the yards are massive, and the house they pull up to has a large fence. It's charming, familiar. Obito can imagine a tiny Kakashi running around here as a child. Tobi's ears prick up from their eternal flop and he sets off a barking apocalypse. Which is joined by a good number of dogs beyond the fence. They clamber out of the car and Kakashi dithers before turning towards the gate. Dogs first, Dad after it seems.

Wordlessly Kakashi leads him into the backyard which feels and looks like he's always known it before a tidal wave of dog pours around the corner and-

Holy shit.

He knows these dogs, each and every one of them. These are _LostAndHound's_ dogs, at Kakashi's house. His stupidly pretty boyfriend who talks about his pets, who makes fun of his fanboy tendencies, who invited him on their first date after hearing Obito say Hound was hot.

“Surprise.” Kakashi says flatly, like he isn't a lying liar who lies.

“Bakashi?”

“Yes honeybun?”

**_“Run.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you. Remember that rotten tomatoes are available for purchase in the lobby. Hit the limbs and that's 5 points, body shots are 10, if you get me in the head that's 50.


End file.
